A power transmitting apparatus that includes a power transmission side communication unit that communicates with one or more power receiving apparatuses that receive transmitted power and includes a power transmission unit that transmits power to the one or more power receiving apparatuses in a non-contact manner is known in the related art. The power transmitting apparatus includes an allocating unit that divides transmission of power from the power transmission unit to the power receiving apparatuses in a plurality of dividing periods for each predetermined period and allocates to the one or more power receiving apparatuses one of the dividing periods. The power transmitting apparatus includes a power transmission control unit that selectively transmits power to the one or more power receiving apparatuses in a non-contact manner for a dividing period based on the allocation result in the allocating unit (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In the above system including the power transmitting apparatus and the power receiving apparatuses, coupling coefficients between the power transmitting apparatus and the power receiving apparatuses are set to be fixed values in accordance with types or the like of the power receiving apparatus.
However, the coupling coefficients may vary depending on positional relationships or the like between the power transmitting apparatus and the power receiving apparatuses or the like. Therefore, it is difficult for the above system to efficiently transmit power from the power transmitting apparatus to the power receiving apparatuses.